


Offline

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Emile has seen a lot in his job but the spectacled man in front of him is really testing his patience.Day 27: Using an app everyone is programmed into, you’ll be able to find your soulmate.





	Offline

"Let me run that by you again, babes, m'kay?" Remy took a swing of his chai and leaned even further in his chair. "You want me to sign p for Tinder but instead of being for a) amazing sex or b) creepy groups and dick pics, it's for finding your soulmate? Sounds fake but okay."

The intern in front of him adjusted his tie, obviously taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Emile had had difficult newcomers before since the installment of the system a few years ago, it took time to establish a new mechanic in the ancient soulmate dynamic. "I assure you that this is the official service everyone uses. We even do this in person sign up so that our service is a hundred percent safe and can't be abused."

"Oh, I wasn't saying no, hun. Every bitch knows that I download absolute any shit on my phone as long as it looks fancy or brings me coffee."

"Great, if you could just sign here then?"

Remy took the offered clipboard, scribbled his signature down along with his number before handing it back with a wink. "By the way, does your app help me to get you to go out with me for a drink tonight?"

Remy certainly didn't expect a deep chuckle and a wink back.

"Oh, you couldn't handle me." Then he had the audacity to just walk out and leave a stunned Remy behind in his chair. Now he simply had to get to know Emile Picani better.


End file.
